The Heartless Ninja
by RaiOokami
Summary: What if instead of Sasuke a different kid was placed on team 7, what if this kid could summon heartless as a blood line? Lets find out. no pairings, Naruto x Kingdom Hearts. no sora no keyblade.
1. The Beginning

**Hi this is RaiOokami, this is my first try at making a fanficiton that I actually publish. And on the first chapter I solemnly swear that i will never gripe about reviews, or lack there of. I don't mind being flamed that just means that I'm doing something wrong, if you do flame me don't just insult me please insult my story as well, from that i can try to figure out what i did wrong, so yeah. Other than that love criticism, go ahead and shove it down my throat, but I don't want to hear about who should be with who, i personally never had a girl friend (I am male) so i don't want to touch romance with a ten foot pole. anyway ideas are welcome as is damn near everything else so, in the first person who said it first,**

**i don't own naruto, kingdom hearts, only the plot and the original characters here within.**

* * *

Chapter One:

"Everyone, please listen up. We have a new student joining us today. His name is Kotaro Kurayami, and he will be with us or the remainder of our time together, so give him a warm welcome." A scarred man with pineapple-like hair said to a class of aspiring ninja. "So Kotaro, why don't you tell us about yourself." Iruka continued.

"H-Hello everyone, my name is Kotaro, I am the last of my clan, besides my mom who doesn't have our Kekkei Genkai, and I enjoy playing ninja and learning swordsmanship from my mother." A young boy that was hiding shyly behind the chunin instructor. He had bright silver hair, with just as bright blue eyes, he was wearing a black duster with a bright tan interior with the duster open and a black muscle shirt underneath, he had black ninja pants on over black leather boots. On the back of the duster was his clan symbol, a heart with three tails, in the middle of the heart was a criss cross (the heartless symbol).

"You have a Kekkei Genkai? What is it?" A loud and brash young boy with brown hair and two red triangles down his face, he had slits for pupils and his canines were enlarged.

"Kiba! Sit down now! Its not polite to ask questions like that!" The chunin scolded the canine like ninja to be. "Yes Sakura." Iruka calling on the pinket with her hand raised.

"Where are you from? I have never heard of your clan before." Asked a little girl with a red ribbon in her pink hair, a black blouse with yellow shorts.

Kotaro put his fist under his chin in a classic thinking position, "Well we were nomads during the first and second great shinobi wars and after that we settled down in Uzushiogakure, after it was destroyed we again became nomadic, until a disease started to run rampant among us till it was just me and my mom, but when that happened I was still very young. I don't know why me and mom weren't affected, but we're fine so I guess that's good." he ended with a smile on his face. "Still it would be nice for some one to teach me the clans jutsu instead some musky scrolls."

"Well alright, that's enough questions for our new friend for today. Why don't you go sit by Ako for now, okay? Ak, please raise your hand." The girl in question raised her hand and Kotaro sat down to hear about the first great shinobi war.

An hour later they were doing taijutsu practice, or as some of the boys in the class called brawling. The first fight went to Kiba and a shy girl named Hinata Hyuga, though it was obvious that Hinata's family taijutsu style was superior to the Inzuka style, the Hyuga's reluctance to harm her fellow class mate caused her to lose. Next was a pretty girl named Ino, she had platinum blonde hair and bright teal eyes, she was fighting Sakura. The "fight", if it can be called that, just turned into a cat fight with extra hair pulling. After a few more matches it was Kotaro's turn, his opponent was a boy with blonde spiky hair with whisker marks on his checks, the blonde was wearing a black t shirt with a red swirl on the front, and a pair of shorts, his name is Naruto Uzumaki.

"Alright Naruto, Kotaro i want a clean fight, okay… Hajime!" Iruka stated then yelled at the end. As soon as Naruto heard the final word, he ran as fast as he could towards the new student, who was startled by the sudden charge. Before Kotaro could get his bearings Naruto punched him in the face, then continued in a street brawl like combo until he over extended a right cross, which was grabbed by Kotaro, he then threw, using judo, Naruto to the ground to put him into an arm lock that could potentially break his arm.

"Yield!" Kotaro cried as he put pressure on Naruto's arm.

"Never!" the young blonde replied with a scrunched up face due to pain.

This went on for several seconds until the instructor had enough, "Okay, Kotaro that's enough. Let Naruto go before you accidentally break his arm." Kotaro complied with the chunin's command. "Naruto, good job in taking the initiative in your charge, that is an easy way to get the drop on an enemy ninja. But you need to work on your forms, your punches looked like it belonged outside of a bar. Kotaro you did a good job using the opening that Naruto gave you to its full extent, but you need to learn to expect the unexpected, especially in this profession. Okay Shino and Sasuke you guys are up."

As the two quietest boys fought in the make shift ring, Kotaro went to go see the boy he fought in hopes of making a friend. "You sure do pack a strong punch, how did you get so strong?"

"Huh? Well if I'm going to be Hokage when I grow up, I need to be strong. So I train everyday after school." The blonde replied with confidence, he then adopted a more timid demeanor. "Um, if you want you can join me."

"Sure! How else would I get strong enough to hit that hard!" Kotaro replied with enthusiasm. "Looks like I'm staying here after school then!"

* * *

After watching a few more fights the two new friends went back inside to continue to learn about how to be a ninja. And just like how the young Kurayami said, he and Naruto meet and trained until dark, doing everything from pushups to chin ups. By the time they were done the sun had long since set, and both of the young boys stomachs were roaring their discontent. "Hey Naruto, do you want to come over for dinner?" Kotaro asked while panting from the work out.

"Sure... can we have ramen?" The young Uzumaki asked while laying on the grass in the training field behind the academy.

"We can ask my mom I guess." Kotaro said while pulling Naruto off of the grass. After a short limp away from the academy, the two tired boys finally got to the Kurayami apartment. "So by the time that i start going on missions, Mom will get a seat on the ninja council."

"Kotaro Kurayami! Just what time do you think it is? It's been hours past sun set and... who's your friend?" Said a pretty woman, looking like she was in her early 30's, she had black hair, and had chocolate colored eyes.

"This, Mom, is Naruto Uzumaki. Can he eat dinner with us?" Kotaro said while glad that Naruto's mere presence was enogh to distract her from him being late.

"Um, okay. Sure he can stay, as long as he doesn't mind just having ramen for dinner." She replied with a shrug, and a smile. 'So that is the boy everyone was warning me about when I was shopping today, huh. He doesn't seem to be like a demon, lets just see where this goes for tonight.' The mother thought while watching her son and Naruto wash up for dinner.

* * *

**Well okay, thats the first chapter, i just finished reading it over twice hopefully I got everything, again tell me if i didn't. Hoped you enjoyed it, Love and Peace.**


	2. The Academy Years

**What's up everybody time to start the next chapter of The Heartless Ninja, just to let everybody know I will soon get a job at game stop so i won't be doing a whole lot of writing, that and the next kingdom hearts game comes out soon as well, so during that time period I will drop off of the face of the earth. So yeah enough about me, On with the show!**

**i don't own naruto, or kingdom hearts, i only own my ideas for the plot and characters**

* * *

The sounds of metal clashing against metal reverberated in the academy training field this mourning, as two of the academy's strongest fighters continued to fight for dominance using their respective weapons. One combatant had a black duster, pants combo with bright silver hair that went half way down his neck. The other wore a dark orange jacket and pants, with black stripes going down the sides, he also had bright blonde hair, and over his blue eyes he had a pair of green goggles.

"You won't beat me this time Kotaro! Even if your using a longer sword" the blonde yelled to his opponent commenting on how he used a katana against the orange ninja's trench knives.

"Whatever Naruto, you're the one who wouldn't stop pestering Mom to teach you how to use those knives when she started to teach me how to use my new sword!" the now named Kotaro replied while smashing his katana against the knives the blonde was using. After a few more clashes of a similar nature, the best friends finally decided it was time to stop and get to class.

"I can't believe that it's been three years since you got here." Naruto stated while walking to the building, taking off his goggles for class.

"Yeah, and one year since Mom formally adopted you." said the blonde's brother in all but blood. "But thank god that this is the final year for the academy huh, I mean I like Iruka-sensei, but his lectures are so annoying ya know." The silver headed boy continued.

As the two boys walked into class, they overheard the daily argument over who will sit next to Sasuke. "Wow i can't believe that Ako won today, she almost never wins." Kotaro said in astonishment as the two brothers sat down next to Shino, as per their usual custom.

"Damn! Now I owe Shikamaru 50 ryu." The blonde said with a depressed voice as the silver haired boy laughed at his misfortune. "You laugh at my pain" Naruto continued with waterfall like tears falling down his face.

"Alright class! Listen up, this is the final year here at the academy, I know you all are sick of it. But this year we get to do something different, now we finally do ninjustu, and now we are done with the academic portion of the academy." Iruka said as his intro speech for the year, to which most of the students took with great appreciation. "So roll up your sleeves, its time to get to work. Now can anyone tell me what ninjutsu are? Yes Sakura."  
Iruka pointed at the pinkete.

"Ninjutsu is a term referring to almost any technique and allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, this ranges from spiting a fire ball out of your mouth, to changing how you look." Sakura explained using the text book answer.

"Okay, does anyone here know any ninjutsu?" Iruka asked looking for an example for the students that weren't from clans to see.

"I know one sensei." Sasuke said with a smug grin on his face. "I know the Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire style Grand Fireball Jutsu)."

"What! No, no you don't that is a fire elemental ninjutsu! There is no way that you have the chakra for that jutsu." The teacher said in a state of surprise.

"Its true. The Uchiha clan's right of passage to be come an adult in the eyes of the clan, you must master that jutsu. I did it when I was seven." the duck haired boy continued to argue with the instructor.

"So what! Kotaro knows a summoning jutsu!" Naruto said like he was the one that knew the jutsu, not Kotaro.

The silver haired boy was in shock. "Naruto! That is a clan jutsu, you don't just spread that around to everyone to hear!" He whispered-yelled at Naruto, who looked like the kid who got his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Yeah sure you do Kurayami, i bet that it sucks anyway." Sasuke said, hoping to get the silver haired boy to do the jutsu so he could copy it with his Sharingan. 'I still want to kill him, but I can't help but say thanks for unlocking my Sharingan, the very thing that will kill him.'

"Fine then! I'll do it!" Kotaro yelled at the black haired avenger. He then walked down the steps to the front of the class room almost seething in anger, when he was at the bottom he turned and pointedly looked at Sasuke and began a 5 hand seal sequence ending with ram. "Ninpo: Kage o Shokan (Ninja technique: Summoning Shadow)!" He yelled as the shadows around him became darker and darker until they became pitch black, soon the black shadows began to leave the ground gaining a strange shape.

It had a small round head with two antennas sticking out of the crown of the head, and in the center of its head was two glowing yellow eyes. Its body was small but slightly pudgy, with two thin and small arms and legs going out of its body, on the hands and feet where small but very sharp claws that could easily rend flesh. When every one stared at the creature's eyes they all saw one thing. Hunger. The ninjas to be didn't know what kind of hunger or for what, but its hunger was overbearingly present.

"This is called a Heartless, they are spirits of the shadows, and my family long ago gained a contract with them, so we can summon them into battle. This is the weakest of the Heartless, they are just called Shadows. This is the first jutsu that members my clan learn to use as kids and they are primarily used to distract the enemy so we can perform a sneak attack. I can summon up to 5 of them now and still be ready to fight, but from what my mom has told me the ninja in my clan can summon over a hundred of them with plenty of chakra for more if necessary." Kotaro explained with a proud smile on his face, happy to finally show off his clans techniques.

Sasuke was livid, he was hoping for a signature technique not a strange summoning jutsu that required a different kind of chakra, the Uchiha had the crows so he was fine. 'O well, at least I know what the Kurayami clan can do now, as they say "knowing is half the battle"' the black haired boy thought trying to think on the bright side.

"So beat that Sasuke, how do you and your little fire ball like that!" Kotaro yelled trying to rub it in Sasuke's face, but if one was paying attention to the shadow they would see that as Kotaro was yelling it did the 'word' pose, before it faded back into the shadows that it came from.

"If that is the weakest one then what is the strongest?" Shino asked breaking his streak of not talking to anyone in class for three weeks.

Kotaro gave a smug grin and said "Sorry Shino, that is a trade secrete."

* * *

"Man did you see that! Sasuke was so pissed that his eyes were red, ha ha ha." Naruto laughed as him, his brother and shino ate their lunches in the court yard.

Shino pushed up his glasses like when he was about to lecture someone. "Naruto, that was the Uchiha's Sharingan. A doujutsu or eye technique that allows them to read muscles like an open book, so they can predict their opponents next move, as well as being able to read how chakra moves in your body and memorize it to copy nin and genjutsus."

"Hey Shino, what was genjutsu agian?" Naruto asked with a confused face as he scratched his head.

Kotaro answered "Genjutsus are illusionary techniques that affect how chakra fluctuates in your brain, by introducing the castors chakra in the brain in certain ways it confuses the 5 senses and creates an illusion. You really need to pay attention in class man." Kotaro finished with a smile and shaking his head.

* * *

As the boys where walking back to the house they now lived in, a gift from the ninja council for their mom for joining the council herself, Naruto was of course complaining about the homework they now have "I thought Iruka-sensei said we were done with academics, why do we have all of this history homework?"

"Naruto, we have to continue studying this stuff so we can learn the tactics the ninja used in various wars so we can use them ourselves, as well as learning the political map so to speak, so when we are genin we don't cause a political scene." Kotaro explained for Naruto, all the while agreeing with him on how it sucked.

* * *

**Well that was fun, sorry about the sudden time skip, i want to get to the genin years soon, so i will probably do this again the next chap, and again sorry. So sasuke has the sharingan, yes, yes he does. i hated in the anime and manga that "O the massacure was such a horrible event that it sealed his away untill wave" no that's dumb. any way so tada now you know why its called the heartless ninja, Kotaro can only summon purebloods, that is all heartless that doesn't have the symbol on them, so yeah also i won't be doing dark orcas or whatever it was in 358/2 days, that to was dumb, so darkside is the strongest there is for heartless, and they are the same size as boss summons but only 1/4 the strength, any questions leave a review, next chap will be the final days of the academy and start of ninjadom. Love and Peace**


	3. The End of the Beginning

**Had my first day at gamestop, it could've gone better. I felt like I should have not made so many mistakes. But o well, that is what newbs do right? Anyway on to the next installment of Heartless Ninja. Also I forgot to mention the ages of the students in the previous two chapters, Naruto is 7 in the first chapter, so is Kotaro and every one else. In the second chapter three years have passed so they are now ten, and in this chapter they are close too or are eleven. And one last thing, I am a christian, now this will not be a spiritual fic, nor am i going to say Jesus is god and blah blah blah (even though its true), but you will probably see me use "god" instead of "gods" and things like that, sorry its just how my mind works. thanks for your patience.  
**

**i don't own naruto, or kingdom hearts, just the plot and my characters.**

* * *

"Okay, class settle down, I know its the final day but we need to get to work." Iruka said to calm the class down. "Today is the final test, after the test is done you can go home, so class is done around the time for lunch. The first test is the obstacle course, followed by the taijutsu, then the throwing segment, and finally the ninjutsu." he continued.

The class quickly made their way down to the obstacle course, the course its self was huge, with three different parts. The first one was a 25 by 25 dome jungle gym with crossing bars in the middle, though in this case they connected to different sections not just to the section across from it. In side the jungle gym was 20 fake seal tags, this was to test the nimbleness, route planning, and speed in small spaces. To pass this test you must collect ten tags in 5 minutes.

The second course was a stealth course, the course was a tube that was a total of 100 feet long, but it twisted and turned till it was less than one quarter of the original size. Inside was pitch black with no way to see, with bells placed on springs, that if rung a small red light at the end of the course on the outside would light up for the teacher to see, in both consistent places as well as in places where the students were expected to step. The students would have one minute to go through the whole maze, if they ring more than 5 bells, they would fail.

The last course was a strength course. It had various test of strength, some were punching machines that you had to total a certain amounts of newtons (a unit of force), the same with kicks, others were to lift a weighted wall, in some places there were ledges high off the ground that the students would be required to jump up to (remember they don't know the tree climbing yet).

Iruka and two other teachers separated the kids into three different groups, one for each course. As a student was done with one course they could go get a drink of water and go to the next test. In about an hour and a half, the students were done with the tests. With Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba having the highest score. Naruto in stealth, Sasuke in speed, and Kiba in strength.

"Ok everyone, good job!" Iruka said to get the genin hopefuls attention. "If you failed any of the three here, I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave. In the final test you must pass all of the tests in order to pass." several of the physically weaker students left with their head down in shame. "Now please come with me to the taijutsu ring to test your hand to hand combat skills. And remember that watching anothers match is not only allowed but encouraged! A mistake made but one student could save you from the same mistake." Iruka giving some last minute advice.

Soon the fights started and just like before there were the two other teachers helping grade the students, Iruka would fight and they would grade. most students would use the academy style taijutsu, while the ones from the clan would use their clan style.

Both Hinata and Sasuke used their doujutsu (eye techniques) to help fight, and sense Iruka was a chunin, Hinata for once didn't hold back in their fight. But with Sasuke, the sharingan was too much of an advantage, so he actually defeated his instructor, giving him a perfect score. Something that hasn't happened since Itachi was in the academy, but when one of the teachers mumbled that, Sasuke over heard and a scowl grew on his face.

The Kurayami brothers both used their respective weapons in their fights, giving them an advantage enough to get the number two and three spot. To which Naruto growled that he was number three and Kotaro was number two, mumbling all the while that it was because he had a sword while Naruto had his knives. Kiba used his family's style using mostly tackles and swipes. Shino used a weird style, it was a lot like the Hyuga's jyuken, when he was asked later he said it was called mantis style kung fu, and that it was practiced in grass country.

Soon enough though, the testes where over with, and only 2 people failed this time. "Alright everyone, lets head to the range to do the throwing segment of the test." And predictably Sasuke did the best of everyone, his clan did specialize in kunai and shuriken, throwing. Kotaro grabbed second place and Sakura managed to get third.

"Okay everyone, it's time for the ninjutsu test so please line up in front of the teachers and me to go through the academy three." Nearly all of the students passed the ninjutsu test. With all of the tests done, a class of 35 were down to only 21 students left. "Alright, all that passed, report to room 106 for the team assignments, and congratulations to all that passed to all that failed, try again next semester."

* * *

"Congrats you two!" said the matriarch of the Kurayami as she hugged them both tight. "And Naruto i have an entire gumbo pot full of ramen waiting for you at home." she said with a smile on her face looking at her two boys. 'Well actually now they are men in the eyes of the village. O no they can now drink! And buy porn! Please god don't let them find that out.' She prayed hoping the vices of adulthood wouldn't tempt her two sons.

"AWESOME! Ramen is the best food ever, truly it is the food of god." Naruto said at first was as spastic as a puppy, then as with the reverence one would see in a church.

"Dude, I'm just watching for the day when god calls forth a giant lightening bolt to come thundering down on you for those comments." Kotaro said with a playful voice while warning his brother and friend.

"It won't happen, god knows I'm right." Naruto countered with supreme confidence, to his brother. "Besides, you like ramen too, I don't know why you complain." Naruto continued.

"Anyway boys." Their mom stressed to get their attention. "When is team assignments being held?" the mother asked her two ninja sons.

"In a week why mom?" Naruto for once paying attention in class.

"Good, then that means I get to train you two for a full week then before you meet your sensies." She responded with an evil grin.

* * *

**Alright, The Academy is done. WOOOOOOOT. now on the real story, sorry if it was boring, had to be done. yeah so sorry about not doing the ninjutsu part of the exam, i just don't want to do it, its over done, and mizuki holds so little point, now that i think about it he isn't even in the fic lol. so naruto passed, with a ex-jonin for a mom she got his control under control, they don't know anything they shouldn't know yet, she still wanted them to be kids. first time doing a cliff hanger, i think its pretty horrible. also i can't come up with a name so please leave a review with ideas, other than that Love and Peace.**


	4. The New Team Seven

**What up everybody don't have a lot to say, so let's get to the part you wanted. Ops forgot to say, finally found a name for the mom, her name is Yuri, I just couldn't think of something, but my best friend said it and I love it.**

**I don't own naruto or kingdom hearts, or any of it affiliated characters**

* * *

It's been a week since the students became official ninjas of Konohagakure, and Yuri Kurayami had her two boys working hard. With Kotaro he learned the next summoning in his family jutsu the "Dakuboru o shokan", even though he can only summon one at a time, he can still use 20 shadows at once. Naruto learned a way of channeling his chakra into his knives to make them both sharper, and harder to break.

With their new skills the two best friends left for home to go to the academy for team assignments. "Wonder who we will get for a sensei?" Naruto asked to break the silence.

"Do you even know a Jonin? No you don't. What I wonder is who we will get as a team-mate." Kotaro answered his brother.

"Why do you think that you two will even be on the same team?" Shino asked startling them both.

"Geez Shino don't just materialize like that, who are you? batman?" Naruto yelled while Kotaro was checking if his heart was still beating.

"I was walking with you two for five minutes, when Naruto spoke I thought he was acknowledging me. Why didn't you two realize I was there?" Shino asked with a slight hint of anger.

"Well you're so quiet, this just shows your skill as a ninja." Kotaro said hoping to calm his friend down, everybody knew Shino was a quiet person and mistook that as shyness, in reality if you piss him off you will find bugs going out of their way just to bite you.

* * *

Soon enough the 3 newly trained ninja got to the academy to find out who were their team mates are. As they entered the class room, nearly every girl in the class were crowding around the Uchiha, all of them thinking that if they sat next to the boy that they would be on the same team. But the moment of truth came in the form of Iruka-sensei coming through the door, telling them to calm down. And when that didn't work he yelled at them to shut up, then the newly minted genin got the message. 'Man i thought after 5 years of training that they would have some form of discipline.' Iruka thought as he began to look down the list of new teams.

"Team one and two are still in rotation so..." Iruka began to list off various teams, but Kotaro didn't really listen until he heard Sasuke's name. "Team 5 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Ako Uegumi, and Aomaru Tochoka." This announcement was, as expected, gained many complaints and only one girl's voice cheering. "Quiet down, quiet down. As I was saying team 6 will be Ayase Momona, Ahko Shigehime, Totomaro Nobunaga. Team 7 will be Kotaro Kurayami, Naruto Kurayami Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno."

This was also given a loud reception in the form of said Uzumaki yelling at the top of his lungs "YAAAAAAAAAAAATTAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" And for once Kotaro couldn't scold him because he was jumping up with him doing the international stance of win with him.

"Naruto, Kotaro sit down, I still have half a list to go through." Iruka sighed to the two celebrating boys, while the girl in question just shrugged, thinking that she at least didn't have the same team as Choji or Shikamaru or someone like that.

Right after the two boys sat back down, the door to the class room opened to see a silver-haired man with his left eye covered by his head band and his face covered by a face mask. "Um, is team pick up is at eleven o'clock?" the now very confused Jonin said.

"No Kakashi-san, its at one." Iruka said trying not to laugh.

"Damn it Hokage-sama, the one time I decide to come on time, he tells me the time is two hours ahead of time. Fine, whatever, team seven come with me, we can have lunch together." The now named Kakashi said, in an irate tone.

* * *

After a brief vote of where to eat in which the victor was ramen, the new team 7 found it's self seeing how Naruto can put away bowls of ramen like the an Akimichi can put away meat at the bar-be-q.

"Well after that display of... something, we can get on to business. So, to start, how bout we start by introducing ourselves." Kakashi started trying to break the ice with his new students.

"What do you mean sensei? Could you go first to show us what you mean?" Sakura asked feeling self-conscious.

"Ok, I am Hatake Kakashi, I enjoy reading literature, and going to the bath houses, I dislike the color green and spandex as well as the word youth. I don't really have any dreams for the future other than protecting the village, and going to see the Icha icha movie coming out in 14 months. Like that so... pinky, now you go."

"Umm okay, my name is Haruno Sakura. I enjoy hanging out with my friend Ino, and reading magazines. I dislike how all the girls in class don't realize that Sasuke-kun is mine and no one elses'!" She yelled at the end of the sentence. "And dreams for the future? I guess having a succesful ninja career, then retiring to marry Sasuke-kun and raise our kids." She ended with a smile.

Kakashi then pointed at the Kurayami heir. "Okay. My name is Kurayami Kotaro. I enjoy reading mystery novels, and practicing sword play. I dislike it when my brother plays pranks on me and mom! And my dream is being able to use all the techniques in the clan jutsu scrolls and become the head of the Kurayami clan." The silver-haired boy said

"Okay, my turn now right? My name is Naruto Kurayami Uzumaki. I love ramen, pulling pranks my brother and mom, and learning how to fight better with knives. I dislike the time it takes to cook instant ramen. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage there ever was and will be." The blonde stated with great gusto.

"Well aren't you all so interesting." Kakashi said in an overly cheerful voice. "So now that we know each other better, it's time for our first assignment. And that is a impressing me enough to let you become a ninja in the first place.

"What!" all three of the young ninja yelled in shock. "But sensei, we already passed the exam, we are ninja already." Sakura said nearly on the verge of crying.

"No you are not, see that was just a test to see if you guys are ready for the test that the sensei's give out, trying to find the strongest of you to allow, generally up to 9 of you to actually become ninja. So if you guys are up to the challenge, meet me at training ground 7 at 6 am. O yeah a piece of advice, don't eat breakfast, you will just throw it up." Kakashi said, after which he disappeared in a classic ninja poof.

"Well this is going to get intense, Naruto you think we should get some last-minute training in?" Kotaro said after digesting what just happened.

"Of course bro. Sakura you come too. This way we will know each others moves before the test." Naruto said with conviction. after a numb nod from Sakura the three left to get supplies to train.

* * *

After an intense training session under the guidance of Yuri, Kotaro's mom, they learned a lot about each other and how they work. Now it was 9 o'clock and Naruto and Sakura were pissed. "Where the hell is he, he's 3 hours late!" Naruto yelled for the world to hear.

"I know! He was the one that set up the time we meet, so why isn't he here yet!" Sakura stated at the same tone and deafeningly sound of voice.

"Guys, sensei will get here when he gets here. No use crying about it." Kotaro said trying to calm his friends down, though secretly wanting to yell something of the same line as they were.

Like he was his cue the silver-haired man appeared before the three kids. "Hey everyone sorry I was late. See there was an old woman trying to get her cat out of a tree, but by the time I got there she herself was now stuck up the tree, so I had to get both of them down, she then insisted that i come by and try some of her homemade cookies. Man, they were so good, I would have brought you guys some but before I knew it, I ate them all." Kakashi said, fully expecting to get under the three's skin with the ridiculous story he just told.

"Damn it sensei! At least tell us what kind they were." Naruto whined hoping to at least imagine what they tasted like.

"Bro... he was lying." Kotaro said while sweat dropping at his brothers gullibility.

"Well that's a first, o and Naruto, they were oatmeal raisin. Moving on, by the time on this clock," he pulled an egg timer out of his ninja pouch. "Runs out, which would be at noon, you guys have to steal these two bells from me." Kakashi said pulling out two bells. "When I say start I need you to come at me with the intent to kill me, other wise this will be only an excercise in futility." The Jonin said trying to instill the seriousness of the situation into his possible students. "Begin."

As soon as he said the two-syllable word, Sakura and Kotaro ran into the woods trying to think of a way to get the bells for themselves, while Naruto simply used his training from the week between the test and team assignments, and channeled chakra into his knives. His knives were a silver color with intertwining engravings on the blade, while the handle comes up and back down behind the blade, with the blade in front of the fingers hopefully protecting them. Soon the slightly glowing blades were being swung around the silver-haired Jonin like the blonde has done it his entire life.

'Great, we have a wizkid at knife play. Well two can play at that game.' Kakashi thought as he was dodging the preteen's blades. After he thought up a plan, the silver-haired Jonin whipped out a kunai and began to fend off the blonde. Soon enough Kakashi saw an opening in Naruto's defense and took it by kicking him in the side sending him into the woods surrounding the training ground.

Kotaro watched the display from the Jonin as he fought his brother. 'So obviously he is good at one on one, lets see how he likes ten on one.' As Kotaro thought this he was doing 5 different hand signs ending with ram. 'Ninpo: Kage o Shokan (Ninja technique: Summoning Shadow)' quickly the shadows around the boy began to darken and nine shadow type heartless came out of them in record time of 0.5 seconds, as soon as the boy and his minions ran at the silver-haired man, with 5 shadows flattening themselves on the ground and going under him while the other 4 charged with their master.

Said master pulled on his new sword, it was an one-sided ninjato, with a black blade, with just a simple square cross-guard, and black handle as well. As Kotaro and his frontal assault engaged the Jonin, the 5 still flat on the ground tried to cut his hamstrings from behind. Kakashi realized that he was surrounded, he then quickly jumped in to the air to get away from his assailants. Thinking on his feet Kotaro grabbed on of the heartless and threw him up into the air to continue the attack while he and the rest got ready for his landing. Kakashi not expecting an air assault got scratched on the chest, though no were deep enough to cut through his armor.

'Okay, so it's time to get serious' Kakashi though after destroying the heartless. He then flashed through the hand seals for a Kawarimi (replacement) then switched with one of the heartless to sneak attack the silver-haired boy.

"What?!" Kotaro screamed in supprise at his teachers ploy, but all that got him was a swift kick in the head knocking him to the ground. by the time he got back up the jonin was finishing a series of hand seals and said "Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu." Kotaro was quickly brought underground by his sensei.

At this point Sakura was freaking out, she knew nothing but the academy three, and the style taught by the academy for taijutsu. She couldn't even touch Naruto and Kotaro, and Kakashi was just playing with them. She would need help if she was to pass, but they would never choose her over the other, they were brothers in all but blood. 'But what if that was the point?' she thought. She quickly went over the times Kakashi was talking, trying to find any clues on if that was the answer she was looking for, while she didn't really find any Sakura was sure that it was the answer she was looking for.

After the quick recap she went to find Kotaro, while digging him out, she explained her logic. After a moment of thought Kotaro agreed and they both went off to find Naruto.. Soon the pair found the blonde still knocked out from his earlier clash with the Jonin, after explaining the situation to him the blonde's answer was simply "If you say so bro." So after a brain storming session they thought of a plan that would get the bells, but as soon as they were about to begin the bell Kakashi set earlier went off. "Damn it!" Naruto yelled voicing the emotion his team felt.

"Well I guess you guys don't get to pass." Kakashi said in a sing-song like voice as he smiled at the new academy students. "But out of curiosity, did any of you find out the meaning of the test?" he continued as an after thought.

"It was team work, we needed to work together to beat you. But to late now." Sakura said dejectedly.

"Well damn, I owe Gai 50 ryu. You guys pass." Kakashi said with a surprised voice, but after seeing the stunned and confused faces of his team he continued to explain. "I was supposed to give you guys an extra test after telling you the answer, but I thought you guys did worse than the rest of the possible teams I did this to, so me asking was my lazy way of doing it. Didn't think that you guys could pull it of though." Kakashi continued.

"Awesome! We're ninja now!" Naruto yelled to the heavens wanting everyone in town to hear, Kotaro just high fived his brother, while Sakura jumped up and down with joy.

"Okay. Team seven, meet me here at 8 tomorrow to began training and missions." Kakashi said really looking forward to his new team.

* * *

**Hey sorry it took so long to update, I told you that I would drop off of the face of the earth when the new kingdom hearts game came out, and now the darksiders game is coming out in two days. Well hope this was good, longest chapter yet with 2300 + words total, plus my first fight scene. tell me how I did. Love and Peace**


End file.
